


Episode 1: Les Nouveaux Paladins

by JustWantToLive



Series: Voltron - Next Generation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Next Generation, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWantToLive/pseuds/JustWantToLive
Summary: Quelques années plus tard, Keith suggère de passer la main à la nouvelle génération de Paladins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kynaï Garrett -> fils de Hunk et Shay (19 ans)  
> Tyla Garrett -> fille de Hunk et Shay (11 ans)  
> Luna Shirogane -> fille de Shiro et Adam (18 ans)  
> Malak McClain -> fils de Allura et Lance (16 ans)  
> Néo McClain -> fils de Allura et Lance (11 ans)

« Tu veux qu'on passe la main à la nouvelle génération ? » Demanda Lance, regardant Keith, incrédule.

« Oui, c'est l'idée. » Keith croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Lance, il faut voir la vérité en face, on commence à se faire vieux et nous n'avons presque plus de temps pour s'occuper des lions et partir sauver l'Univers. » Déclara Keith. « Toi et Allura devez gérer la Nouvelle Altéa maintenant, Pidge et Hunk s'occupent du développement des technologies pour l'Armée Galactique et Shiro en est le Grand-Commandant. Même-moi, je suis déborder avec les Services Secrets de l'Armée. »

« Alors, il est plus que nécessaire que vous trouviez vos successeurs. » Déclara Caron. 

« Je suis d'accord avec Keith mais... qui va nous succéder ? » Demanda Hunk perplexe. 

« Ça, je ne sais pas... Mais il faut que vous réfléchissiez à qui vous pourriez présenter à aux lions. De toutes façon, ce sera eux qui auront le dernier mot. » Keith se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Shiro.

« Chercher mon successeur. » 

\---

Plus loin, dans le salon privé des Paladins.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu ? » Demanda Kynaï, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Affirmatif, ils vont chercher leurs successeurs. » Déclara Luna en s'essayant sur le fauteuil suivi de Tyla et Néo.

« Et tu crois qu'ils vont nous choisir ? » Demanda Tyla surexcitée par cette annonce.

« Je préférerais pas, j'ai trop peur des lions pour pouvoir les piloter. » Déclara Néo, tripotant la couture de son t-shirt. 

« Et moi, je préférais te savoir en sécurité sur l'Atlas plutôt qu'au fin fond de l'Univers entrain de te battre. » Ajouta Kynaï en regardant sa petite sœur.

« T'es pas marrant... » Tyla fit la moue une seconde avant de soudainement sourire. « Mais peut-être que ça sera vous les nouveaux Paladins ! »

« Allons, ne dit pas de bêtise, Tyla. Nous ne sommes pas assez expérimenter pour piloter la meilleure arme de l'Univers. » Rétorqua Kynaï, toujours en figure d'autorité.

« Mais avoue que tu rêve de piloter l'un des lions. » Ajouta Malak. Kynaï ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder et sembla se forcer à ne pas craquer.

« Laisse tomber mec, ça ne fonctionne pas avec nous ça. » Déclara Luna en le regardant du coin de l’œil. Kynaï soupira et laissa ses épaules retomber.

« Qui n'a jamais rêver de piloter l'un des lions ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Keith entra.

« Oncle Keith ? » Demanda Luna. « T'étais pas censé être en réunion ? » 

« J'en sors tout juste. » Il regarda Luna et tourna son regard sur Kynaï. « J'ai à te parler Kynaï. »


	2. Kynaï Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuia (maori)-> Grand-mère  
> Ruau (maori)-> Grand-père  
> Tamaiti (maori)-> Garçon

Pendant toute mon enfance, tout les enfants avaient soit peur de moi, soit se moquaient de moi ou soit me lançaient des pierres et insultes en tout genre. Je me suis toujours demander comment ils connaissaient tant d'insultes. La seule que je connaissais était celle que mon père ou Tante Pidge utilisait quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire quelques choses. Quiznak. Quand je l'ai répété devant ma mère, Papa s'est fait disputé longuement à ce sujet, puis Tante Pidge aussi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Tante Pidge avait peur de quelqu'un.

Ce fut pendant mes vacances sur Terre chez mes grands-parents. J'ai 6 ans et Kuia m'avait emmené dans un centre pour les enfants de mon âge. « Tu pourras te faire des amis là-bas. » m'avait-elle assurer le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dégage de là ! » « Sale monstre ! » « Meurt saloperie ! » Des pierres me furent jetaient aussi. J'étais dans un coin de l'espace de jeux. Personne ne voulait de moi. Si j'avais le malheur de trop m'approcher, des pierres me seraient lancés en plus d'une pluie d'insultes. Alors je compris très vite que c'était mieux pour moi de rester dans mon coin.

Je m'amusait seul en faisant pousser des cristaux dans le sol. C'est une capacité que je tiens de Maman. « Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser devant d'autres personnes, d'accord ? Comme tu ne dois pas dire qui tu es vraiment. » C'est qu'elle m'avait dit avant de me laisser sur Terre. Que c'était pour mon bien et que je comprendrais plus tard. 

Pourtant, maintenant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Je voulais criait à tout le monde qui j'étais et ils seraient tous devenus mes amis, comme ça, je ne serais plus seul. Mais je ne disais rien. Je restais dans mon coin, tout seul, et obéissait à Maman. 

Un petit cristal sortit de terre et je le ramassa délicatement. Celui-ci est très joli. Je le donnerais à Kuia quand elle viendra me chercher. Ou peut-être que j'en parlerais d'abord à Ruau, comme ça on pourra faire un bijou pour Kuia.

16h arriva et je fut très vite remis à l'écart dans la salle de jeux où l'on attendait que nos parents ou grands-parents viennent nous chercher. Je me sentais seul, encore une fois, et je m'ennuyais. Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas me prêter de jouet. C'est dommage que Tei ne pouvait pas venir avec moi ici, sinon on se serait bien amusé tout les deux.

« Kynaï, ton grand-père est là ! » M'appela la voix du surveillant. Je me leva et courut dans les bras de Ruau. Il me souleva avec facilité et je rigola quand il me souleva au dessus de sa tête. 

Lorsque nous sortions du bâtiment, Ruau me posa par terre et je vis Tei attendre sagement dehors. Je lui vit signe de venir et il vint se coller et ronronner contre moi.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi Tei. » Dis-je en lui caressant.

« Allez viens Tamaiti, on rentre à la maison. » Il me regarda avant de me faire un signe quand il passe devant moi. Puis, il fronça les sourcils avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Il posa ses grandes mains sur mon petit visage et passa son pouce sur le bleu que j'avais sur la joue.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » Me demanda-t-il, s'inquiétant visiblement pour moi.

« Ce sont les autres enfants qui m'ont fait ça. » Expliquai-je donc.

« Comment t'ont-ils fait ça ? » Tei pressa sa joue contre mon ventre pour réconforter alors que des larmes se former dans le coin de mes yeux.

« Ils m'ont lancés des pierres tout en me disant des mots pas très gentils. » Dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ruau me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui pour me réconforter. Ruau a toujours était doux dans ses étreintes mais celles que je préfère sont celles de Maman et Papa. Elles sont si douces et sentent bon.

« Est-ce que tu leur as lancé des pierres en retour ? » Me demanda-t-il. Je secoua la tête négativement. « C'est bien, Tamaiti, c'est très bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire et je suis fier de toi. Tu sais quoi ? On s'arrêtera prendre une glace en chemin, d'accord ? » 

Je hocha la tête en le regardant. Il essuya mes dernières larmes et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever. Je caressa Tei pour lui dire que je vais bien avant de prendre la main de Ruau et de partir en direction de la maison.

En chemin, je lui montre le cristal et lui demande si on peut en faire un bijou pour Kuia.

« Bien sûr, Tamaiti. En plus, je pense avoir le support parfait pour ton cristal. » Il me sourit et je regarda Tei avec joie.

En chemin, nous nous arrêtons prendre une glace. J'en pris une à la vanille et Ruau à la mangue. Tei eu le droit de lécher un peu de ma glace et un peu de celle de Ruau aussi. J'ai goûté celle de Ruau aussi, elle a un goût étrange pour moi.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Ruau me sortit un pendentif avec un support vide dans lequel je mis mon petit cristal. « Met le dans ta poche, comme ça, quand Kuia rentre, tu pourra lui donner. » Je mis le pendentif dans ma poche et partit jouer avec Tei dans le jardin pendant que Ruau réparait la voiture.

Kuia arriva plus tard et vint directement me voir. 

« Tiens Kuia ! C'est pour toi ! » Je lui tendit le bijou qu'elle pris, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« Merci, Tamaiti. C'est magnifique. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis remarqua le bleu. Alors je lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

« Oh, je suis désolé Tamaiti. Tu sais quoi ? Demain, tu viens avec moi à mon cours de cuisine. Qu'en pense-tu ? » 

« C'est génial !! » Je sauta partout, Tei sur mes talons et Kuia m'observa avec tendresse.

Ce fut l'une des seules fois où d'autres enfants me faisaient du mal. Après cela, les enfants et les adultes ne faisaient que me regarder de travers ou de marmonner entre eux.

 

Quelques jours avant la réunion.

Le lion Noir... le lion Noir....

Kynaï se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il entendait ces même voix disant la même chose. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 14h. Il n'avait même dormi une heure. Il grogna puis se leva. 

« Vous voulez que j'aille voir le lion Noir, je vais y aller. Mais après vous me laissez tranquille. » 

Kynaï marcha rapidement jusqu'au hangar du lion Noir et s'arrêta devant, le regardant dans toute sa splendeur. Soudain, le lion bougea. Il abaissa sa tête et ouvrit sa gueule. Kynaï fit un pas en avant, il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du lion , comme s'il était attirer vers l'intérieur.

Il entra dans le cockpit et s'assit prudemment sur le siège. Il attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa. Alors il soupira et s'effondra sur le siège avant de s'évanouir brutalement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas le paysage.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » Dit-il à haute avant de se retourner. Face à lui, se dresser les cinq lions de Voltron. Puis des silhouettes apparurent. Maintenant, devant lui, en plus des lions, se tenait les premiers Paladins de Voltron.

« Euh... je commence à avoir du mal à comprendre là... Vous êtes pas censé être mort ? » Demanda-t-il en désigna les quatre Paladins sans Zarkon.

« Nous le sommes belle et bien. Tu es ici dans le plan Astral mélangé des lions. » Expliqua Alfor.

« C'est ici que tout les lions communiquent entre eux. » Rajouta Trigel.

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ? »

« Tu es là pour affronter Zarkon pour la place de Paladin Noir. » Déclara Alfor.

« Attends quoi ?! » Kynaï n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne soit projeter dans le plan Astral du lion Noir. Zarkon se dressait face à lui.

« Ici, seul l'un de nous en sortira vivant. » Déclara Zarkon avant de se jetait sur Kynaï qui esquiva tant bien que mal l'attaque.

Et ce fut comme ça pendant un long moment. Zarkon enchaîna les attaques forçant Kynaï à esquiver, ne permettant pas à ce dernier de lancer beaucoup d'attaque.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin, étant épuisé, que Kynaï réussit à transpercer le corps de Zarkon avec sa main avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans le cockpit du lion Noir. Il s'en alla et personne ne sut ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Maintenant...

« Quoi ?! » Cria presque Luna regardant Keith, incrédule.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Malak.

« Oui. » Keith porta son attention sur Kynaï qui était bouche-bée face à lui. « Kynaï, je veux que tu prenne la place de Paladin Noir. Je veux que tu prenne la tête de Voltron. »

« Mais... pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, il y a plein d'autres gens dehors qui fait leur preuve en tant que chef d'équipe et tout ça. Je pense pas avoir la carrure pour être à la tête de Voltron. » Déclara Kynaï.

« Pourtant, c'est toi qui est entré dans Noir l'autre jour. Je me trompe ? » Keith le regarda et Kynaï se sentit coupable d'avoir écouter les voix. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait dedans mais depuis ce jour, Noir t'a accepté en tant que pilote. Alors accepte le. » Keith posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kynaï.

« Rejoins-moi dans le hangar de Noir. » Sur ce, il partit laissant Kynaï seul dans ses pensés.

« Attends, me dis pas que tu compte refuser !?! » S'écria Tyla en apparaissant face à son frère, ce dernier sursauta. « T'as la possibilité de piloter le lion Noir ! La tête de Voltron ! C'est pas rien ! » 

« Ta sœur a raison Kynaï, tu peux pas refuser. » Luna se leva et se tint au côté de Kynaï. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda. « Je comprend que tu es peur et que tu pense ne pas être à la hauteur, mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Puis entre nous, je pense que tu ferais un meilleur leader que quiconque. » Luna lui sourit et Kynaï fit de même. Il lâcha un petit merci avant de partir pour le hangar du lion Noir.

« C'est quand que vous sortez ensemble déjà ? » Demanda Malak, faisant rire Tyla et Néo et rendant Luna toute rouge.

 

Hangar du lion Noir

« Te voilà enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par venir te chercher à grand coup de pied au cul. » Déclara Keith quand Kynaï arriva face à lui.

« Désolé, Luna et les autres ont du me remonter le moral avant que je puisse venir. » Kynaï sourit à Keith puis il regardèrent tout les deux le lion. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » 

« Tu monte dedans et tu fais un vol d'essai. »

« Quoi ?! Maintenant ?! » Kynaï se figea une seconde fois.

« Allez, en piste Paladin ! » Keith donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule de Kynaï.

Kynaï regarda le lion et fit un petit sourire. Ouais, je suis le Paladin Noir maintenant.


	3. Luna Shirogane

_Je me souviens très bien de mon adoption par Shiro et Adam._

 

J'ai 8 ans. Ou du moins je crois. Je suis dans cet orphelinat depuis si longtemps, que j'ai arrêté de compter les années. Plus je vieillis, moins j'ai de chance d'être adopté.

Assise par terre, un livre sur les genoux, je ne fais pas attention lorsque la porte de l'orphelinat s'ouvre puis se ferme. Il y a beaucoup d'enfant plus jeune que moi ici, c'est sûrement pour eux que les gens.

Alors que je suis encore plongé dans ma lecture, du coin de l’œil, je vois quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lève la tête et vois un homme à la peau brune et aux cheveux bruns me regardant. Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendit avant de retourner à ma lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Me demande l'homme à côté de moi.

« Un livre sur des sorcières et des monstres. » Je réponds en lui montrant la couverture du livre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

« Une histoire d'amour entre une sorcière et un gentil monstre. »

Il me parla pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était un peu bizarre au début parce que normalement personne ne vient me parler. Mais au final, c'est un gentil homme. Il s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je fais.

« Adam ? Ah, tu es là. » Un autre homme arriva. Celui avait la peau blanche et les cheveux blanc. Quand il me vu, il se mit à sourire. « Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelle ? » Me demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

« Luna. » Le nouvel homme regarde celui nommer Adam et ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Luna. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi et Takashi ? » Me demanda Adam.

« Venir avec vous ? » J'ai du mal à comprendre.

« Oui. Sortir de l'orphelinat, voyager. Vivre avec nous. » Déclare l'autre homme, Takashi.

« Vous voulez m'adopter ? » Je demande incrédule.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu le veux aussi ? » Me demande Adam, souriant.

Je hoche la tête avant de sauter dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyants.

 

Cela fait une semaine que Shiro et Adam m'ont adopté. Sans vraiment que je comprenne pourquoi, je suis emmené sur l'Atlas. Adam a dit que c'est là que je vivrais dorénavant.

Actuellement, nous sommes dans un salon, Shiro est parti faire quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus et Adam est encore avec moi. Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et deux enfants et un drôle d'animal entrent. Ils se figent, puis le grand vient vers moi.

« Qui es-tu ? » Me demande-t-il.

Il me fait peur. Je me réfugie derrière les jambes d'Adam.

« Allons, n'aie pas peur Luna. » Adam rigola légèrement en s'agenouillant. « Kynaï, ne te veux pas de mal. Il veut simplement jouer avec toi. »

« Kynaï ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne dois pas faire peur aux autres enfants. » Une étrange femme enceinte entre dans la pièce.

« Je voulais pas lui faire peur Maman. » Le garçon baissa la tête, honteux.

« Ne t'en fais pas Shay. Kynaï n'a rien fait de méchant, Luna est un peu peureuse. » Déclare Adam.

« Hé ! Je suis pas peureuse ! » Je le pointe du doigt, offusqué.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'es caché ? » Adam me regarde en souriant. Je le regarde un seconde avant de me tourner vers Kynaï.

« Je m'appelle Luna. » Je lui tend la main. Il la regarde avant de la prendre et de me tirer pour me faire un câlin.

« Moi, c'est Kynaï. » Il me lâche et l'animal et l'autre enfant s'approche. « Ça c'est Tei. » Il caresse l'animal. «  Et lui c'est Malak. »

« Salut ! » Il me fit un petit sourire.

« Et là-bas, c'est ma Maman. Viens voir ! » Il me tire par la main jusqu'à l'endroit où est assise la dame. « Et là c'est ma petite sœur ! » Il posa la main sur le ventre et sembla très excité. La dame me sourit et je lui rendit un petit sourire.

« Allez viens, on va jouer ! Et je vais te montrer tout les endroits cool de l'Atlas ! » Kynaï me tira avec lui par la main, derrière Tei et Malak suivait.

 

Maintenant...

 

Luna marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'Atlas. _Maintenant, Kynaï est le Paladin Noir. Je me demande qui sera le Paladin Rouge._ Elle eut un petit rire.

« Rouge ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement. Son prochain Paladin aura du fils à retordre avec elle. » Luna parla doucement, ce croyant seul.

« Alors que dirais-tu de prendre cette place ? » Lance apparut au coin du couloir et Luna se figea.

« Moi ? »

« Ouais. Tu sais, Rouge étant le bras droit de Voltron, son Paladin doit être le bras droit du Paladin Noir. Comme tu lui as dit plutôt, tu seras toujours à ses côtés pour le soutenir en tant que bras droit. » Lance se tint droit face à elle. « Alors, tu viens me montrer tes talents de pilotes ? »

Luna se mit à sourire et les deux partirent en direction du hangar à lion.

 


	4. Malak McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, ce chapitre sera un peu court ^^

Pendant tout le temps de ma petite vie, je me suis forcé à être le bon petit prince modèle. Étant l'aîné, j'étais immédiatement désigné comme héritier du trône d'Altea. Seul problème, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette vie princière. Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était partir à l'aventure comme dans les récits de Papa et Maman, me battre contre des méchants, sauver des vies, tout ça quoi ! Malheureusement, je n'y avais guère droit. Mon destin était tout tracé. Quand mes parents seront trop vieux pour gouverner, je prendrais leur place, puis j'aurais des enfants qui à leur tour deviendront Roi et Reine d'Altea et ainsi de suite.

Plusieurs fois j'ai parlé de cette envie à Kynaï et Luna. Eux, même si leurs parents étaient des personnes importantes dans l'Armée Galactique, ils pouvaient devenir bûcherons ou vendeur de noisette et ça ne dérangerait personne. Après m'avoir écouté et compris ma détresse, Kynaï eu une idée de génie.

« Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas tout ce que tu ressent dans un livre ? Comme ça, tu pourras peut-être te sentir mieux. »

Et il eut raison, cela me fit grand bien d'écrire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. De temps en temps, quand mon moral était à zéro, j'écrivais dans ce livre avant de le ranger très soigneusement dans un endroit où personne n'irais le chercher. Malheureusement, un jour, je l'ai oublié sur ma table de chevet. J'ignore encore si quelqu'un la lue mais je crois que ça ne serait tarder.

Malak marche en direction du hangar à lion. Rouge et Noir sont de sortie, Kynaï et Luna font des essais en tant que nouveaux Paladins. Le jeune garçon retrouva sa mère devant le Lion Bleu.

« Tu as demandé à me voir Maman ? » Malak s'arrêta à côté de sa mère qui contemplait Bleu.

« J'ai lu ton journal mon fils. » Cette simple phrase fit raidir Malak qui accepta son sort et attendit une sentence. « J'aimerais que tu monte dans Bleu et que tu aille rejoindre tes amis dehors. » 

« Quoi... ? Mais, tu n'es pas... » Malak regarda sa mère en état de choc.

« En colère ? Pourquoi le serais-je ? Dans ton journal, tu n'as fait qu'exprimer tes envies et je me dois de les respecter. De plus, Bleu semble te vouloir en tant que pilote. » Allura tourna la tête vers son fils et lui sourit. « Je t'en prie mon fils, va dans Bleu et laisse toi guider. » Le garçon regarda sa mère et le Lion Bleu baissa sa tête et ouvrit la gueule.

Malak entra dans le cockpit et s'assit sur le siège. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et posa ses mains sur les manettes. Pendant un instant, le lion Bleu ne réagit pas et Malak commença à se décourager.

« Allez, je t'en supplie. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi... laisse-moi accomplir mes rêves ! Laisse-moi sauver et protéger l'univers !! Laisse-moi être un Paladin ! » Malak cria à moitié, les larmes aux yeux. Le lion s'alluma avant de décoller. 

« Les gars ! Vous m'entendez ? » Demanda Malak, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le canal de communication.

« Malak ! C'est toi ? » Kynaï apparut à l'écran.

« Ouais, je serais ta jambe droite mon pote ! »


	5. Tao

Être un génie, c'est l'accès à toutes les richesses de l'univers. Ouais, ben pas toute. 

Tao soupira face à son écran. Le jeune Olkarien était le plus intelligent de tous. Alors il fut très tôt amené dans le centre technologique d'Olkarion. Là-bas, Ryner le pris sous son aile afin d'améliorer ses capacités.

Il ne regrettait en aucun cas cette vie mais disons que s'il pouvait avoir des amis en plus, ça serait génial. Le pauvre garçon était rejeté par ses camarades, le trouvant pour quelconque raison « bizarre ».

Tao quitta son poste de travail. Ryner lui avait dit que le Paladin Vert, le Docteur Holt, allait venir sur Olkarion voir leur avancé technologique. Tao lui avait promis de l'accompagner elle et le Paladin mais le jeune homme voulait d'abord voir le lion Vert. 

Les lions sont les vaisseaux les plus puissants de l'univers. En tant que génie, Tao se devait de les inspecter. La dernière fois, il en avait été empêché par ses obligations de travail.

Tao arriva à la plate-forme où le Lion attendait le retour de son Paladin. Il s'arrêta devant lui et sembla soudainement hypnotisé par le Lion. Quelque chose... non, quelqu'un veut que j'aille dedans...

Le Lion s'abaissa et ouvrit la gueule. Tao regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'entrer dedans. Personne ne remarquera la disparition du Lion avant une dizaine de minutes, largement suffisant pour faire un petit vol d'essai.

\---

« Tu cherche un nouveau Paladin pour ton Lion ? » Ryner était surprise.

« Oui, Keith a décidé qu'il était temps de faire place à la nouvelle génération. » Pidge marchait aux côtés de Ryner.

« Et comment ça se passait avant ? »

« Avant ? » L'Olkarien hocha la tête. « Et bien, avant les Paladins originels sont morts avant de pouvoir nous céder leur place. Tu comprend que personne n'a envie de mourir pour pouvoir céder sa place. » 

« Oui, je comprend. » Ryner et Pidge rirent ensemble. « Alors, tu pense trouver ton successeur ici ? »

« Disons que c'est plus Vert qui a décidé qu'il était ici. » Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre et regardèrent.

Soudain, elles virent le Lion Vert décoller et faire quelques pas hésitants dans l'air.

« Et je crois qu'elle l'a trouvé. » Pidge sourit en regardant son Lion.

\---

Tao manipula avec hésitation le Lion Vert mais il réussit à faire quelque figure avant d'atterrir sur la plate-forme. Le Lion s'arrêta et Tao regarda les manettes avec un grand sourire.

« C'était... incroyable ! Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé te piloter. Et désolé pour mes hésitations, je n'ai jamais piloté de ma vie. » Tao posa sa main sur le tableau de bord et un ronronnement se fit entendre qui fit rire Tao doucement.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez du Lion Vert les mains en l'air !! » Dehors, plusieurs soldats Olkariens se tenaient, arme en main, devant le Lion.

« Et voilà, les ennuis commencent. » Tao soupira avant de se lever et sortir du Lion, les mains en l'air. « Ne tirez pas ! Ce n'est que moi ! » 

« Tao ? Que faisait-tu là dedans ? » L'un soldat baissa légèrement son arme mais un autre fit tomber Tao par terre avant de le plaquer au sol.

« Ce qu'il faisait là dedans, on en a rien à cirer. Ce qu'il a fait est totalement inacceptable et il va le payer chère. » Le soldat appuya son arme sur la joue de Tao.

« Hé hé ! Calme-toi ! J'ai rien fait de dangereux. Je n'ai fait qu'un petit tour ! Rien de grave. » Tao se débattait sous l'emprise du soldat.

« C'est ça ! On verra ça avec Ryner, le « génie ». » Le soldat frappa Tao à la joue avec son arme et, soudainement, le Lion se mit à rugir. Tout le monde était abasourdit.

« Si j'étais vous, je lâcherais ce jeune homme tout de suite. » Le Paladin Vert et Ryner arrivèrent et Pidge se positionna devant Tao et le soldat.

« Ryner... » Le soldat regarda Ryner qui hocha la tête. A contre cœur, il se releva et lâcha Tao avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Pidge tendit la main à Tao et l'aida à se relever.

« Désolé, je voulais pas vous le voler. Tout ce que je voulait c'était l'inspecter. » Tao regarda le Paladin Vert. « Et faire un faire un tour dedans, d'accord. Mes talents de pilotes sont inexistants alors je- »

« Calme-toi, jeune homme. » Pidge leva la main et regarda l'Olkarien se calmer. « Dis-moi ton prénom. »

« Je m'appelle Tao. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Docteur Holt. » Tao s'inclina devant le Paladin.

« C'est tout un honneur pour moi aussi, Tao. » Tao la questionna du regard. « Tu es mon successeur Tao, le nouveau Paladin Vert. » 

Le Lion Vert rugit et Tao écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Pidge sourit et regarda le Lion Vert, Tao fit de même.

« Si elle t'a laissé monter puis qu'elle t'a permis de la piloter, c'est parce qu'elle te veux comme nouveau Paladin. » Pidge posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« J'avais compris cette partie, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, vous êtes encore jeune et en plein forme. » Tao commença à prendre peur et Pidge se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais maintenant, nous avons tous d'autres occupations en plus d'être des Paladins. On peut pas être sur tout le front en même temps. C'est pourquoi on cherche nos successeurs. Tu es le Paladin du Lion Vert maintenant Tao. Tu peux en être fier. » Pidge posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tao qui se calma.

« Je suis le premier ou il y en a d'autres avant moi ? » Demanda Tao visiblement résigné. 

« Les Lions Noir, Bleu et Rouge ont déjà leur nouveaux Paladins. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que le Lion Jaune. » Tao sourit en regardant Pidge puis le Lion Vert. 

« Alors, c'est parti. »


End file.
